mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo All-Stars RPG
This is a game for Nintendo 3DS available in stores and Nintendo eShop. About the Game This is a Nintendo 3DS game. With 33 files and characters you can chose one of them and play an excellent RPG only with Nintendo all-stars, a few of 3rd party characters appears in the game too. If you like to play a RPG with all characters you can with 33 files, one for each character. Characters and Special Powers *Mario (Super Mario) (SP1 Fire Flower) (SP2 Super Star) *Luigi (Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion) (SP1 Poltergust 5000) (SP2 Giant Luigi) *Bowser (Super Mario) (SP1 Lava Floor) (SP2 Mega Smash) *Prince Dreambert (Super Mario) (SP1 Mega Pi'illo) (SP2 Dreamy Portal) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) (SP1 Triforce Power) (SP2 Skyward Sword) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) (SP1 Wind Waker) (SP2 Four Links for Four Swords) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) (SP1 Super Kick) (SP2 Zelda's Power) *Kirby (Kirby) (SP1 Super Swallow Attack) (SP2 Cook Time) *Meta Knight (Kirby) (SP1 Meta Sword) (SP2 Darkness Cape) *King Dedede (Kirby) (SP1 Whispy Woods) (SP2 Waddle Dee Herd) *Pikachu (Pokémon) (SP1 ThunderBolt) (SP2 Zapdos inside Story) *Lucario (Pokémon) (SP1 Shadow Ball) (SP2 Mega Lucario) *Oshawott (Pokémon) (SP1 Super Razor Shell) (SP2 Surf) *Gallade (Pokémon) (SP1 Psychic Battle) (SP2 Mega Powerfull Fight) *Samus (Metroid) (SP1 Zero Laser) (SP2 Zero Laser x2) *Fox (Star Fox) (SP1 Landmaster) (SP2 Airwing) *Pikmin & Olimar (Pikmin) (SP1 100 of Pikmins) (SP2 Giant Fruit Attack) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) (SP1 Monstar) (SP2 Roostar) *Ness (EarthBound) (SP1 Baseball Bat) (SP2 PK Starstrom) *Lucas (EarthBound) (SP1 PK Freeze) (SP2 Lucas's PK Starstrom) *Jeff (EarthBound) (SP1 Rocket to the Space) (SP2 Sky Runner) *Yoshi (Yoshi) (SP1 Rainbow Jumping) (SP2 Giant Egg) *Shy Guy (Yoshi) (SP1 Spear Guy) (SP2 Fly Guy) *Birdo (Yoshi) (SP1 Launch of the Eggs) (SP2 Launch of the Giant Egg) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) (SP1 Aquatic Shell) (SP1 Koopa Troopa River) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) (SP1 Fire Bird) (SP2 Falco's Landmaster) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) (SP1 Super Hammers) (SP2 Summit) *Pit (Kid Icarus) (SP1 Claws) (SP2 Hewdraw Club) *Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101) (SP1 Unite Hand) (SP2 Wonderful 100) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (SP1 Donkey Konga) (SP2 Mega Punch) *Nabbit (Super Mario) (SP1 Launch of Power-Ups) (SP2 Waddlewing Army) *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (SP1 Two Sonics) (SP2 Super Sonic) *Rayman (Rayman) (SP1 Rayman M) (SP2 Rayman Logo Cruiser) Characters and Unlockable Critery Starter *Mario (Super Mario) *Luigi (Super Mario/Luigi's Mansion) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokémon) *Oshawott (Pokémon) *Fox (Star Fox) *Samus (Metroid) *Captain Olimar & Pikmin (Pikmin) *Ness (EarthBound) *Yoshi (Yoshi) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Unlockable (in order for unlock) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) (Defeat Ice Climbers in Ice World) *Lucas (EarthBound) (Help Lucas in New Pork City) *Meta Knight (Kirby) (Defeat Meta Knight in Halberd) *Gallade (Pokémon) (Defeat Gallade in the gym battle of Hoenn) *Sheik (The Legend of Zelda) (Help Sheik in Hyrule Castle) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) (Go to the past of Hyrule and found a poster with Starfy) *Bowser (Super Mario) (Defeat Bowser in Bowser's Castle) *King Dedede (Kirby) (Defeat King Dedede in Onion Ocean) *Birdo (Yoshi) (Help Birdo in the Olympics) *Jeff (EarthBound) (Help Jeff in Onett) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario) (Help Koopa Troopa in Koopa Cape) *Wonder Red (The Wonderfull 101) (Help Wonder Red for return to his team Wonderful 100) *Falco Lombardi (Star Fox) (with Lylat Cruiser find Falco Lombardi somewhere in the space) *Shy Guy (Yoshi) (Defeat Sergeant Guy and Shy Guy in the story of Mario & Luigi RPG) *Lucario (Pokémon) (Defeat Lucario in Poké League) *Nabbit (Super Mario) (Catch Nabbit in Acorn Plains) *Prince Dreambert (Super Mario) (Found Dreambert's pillow and save he going to Dream World) *Rayman (Rayman) (Found the word Rayman in the Credits)** *Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Before the Credits all Sonic Rings somewhere in the World) *| **The Credits are only avaliable after pass the file 1 Special Powers Discription Falco's Landmaster *Is a Landmaster white-blue like the Fox's Landmaster, but this is bigger than Fox's Landmaster and is most powerfull too to make Falco's Landmaster better for SP2. Super Hammers * This is SP1 of Ice Climbers. The simple hammers Ice Climbers used turned into Giant Hammers and they attack the foe with one blow each, but after that falls from the sky the summit of Icicle Mountain and Ice Climbers with their Giant Hammers break the ice summit in long chucks, after that they shoot the chucks for the foe with the Giant Hammers like Bowling Balls with the hands. Koopa Troopa River *The Koopa Troopa River is the special power number 2 (SP2) of Koopa Troopa. The background view change for the view of Koopa Cape in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, the combat zone is in the middle of the river and a lot of Koopa Troopas appears and attack from the river and attack the enemy. Rayman M * The Special Power no 1 of Rayman called Rayman M. In Rayman Legends for Wii U Rayman can use Mario Costume and play levels with this costume, in this game is similar, with Rayman M Rayman turned into Rayman with Mario Costume, but with more capabilities like the gear used in Mario & Luigi series and more, in Rayman M Rayman can call to Globox to help he in the battle, Rayman M is during 3 turns.